Coloured Zen's Life Fall For Him
by SakuraAngelAddictions
Summary: This girl never even knew who One Direction was and ended up falling for one of them. She became great friends with them. She thought they were cool and all, but she wasn't really a fan of them. After a few months of living with them, she realizes she actually likes one of them. And she has a boyfriend! She knows she's met him before. But where? Rated T for VerbLang and SexualInter
1. Prolougue

_PROLOUGUE:_

_Kick! _

The boy runs forward, kicking his ball.

_Kick! _

The boy runs forward again, still kicking the ball.

_Kick! _

The boy pants from running.

"**Okay, Teddy! That should be far enough!"** a girl yells.

The boy grins. **"Okay! I'm ready whenever you are!"** he shouts back.

"**I am!"**

"**Okay theenn!"** He runs forward quickly and kicks. The soccer ball flies straight over the girls head and right into the middle of the street.

"**Well, sheesh Teddy! I'm definitely not a goal post, ya' know!"** she says as the boy runs up to her, panting.

"**I…..hah….I-I'm sorry…! I…I was too excited is all!"** he grins, panting still.

The small girl shakes her head and giggles. **"I'll go get the ball then!"**

She runs into the street, not even looking both ways before she crossed. She picked up the soccer ball and dusted it off.

"**I've got the socc—!"**

"**ANNIE, WATCH OUT-!"**

"**Agrgh!" **she gasps as she woke up from the nightmare dream. She pants, inhaling and exhaling quickly as her heart beats hard. She wipes the sweat off of her forehead as she kicks the blanket off her hot and shivering body.

"…**that dream…again, hm…?"** she whispers softly to herself.

She sits up slowly and moves her legs off of her lilac flowered mattress and onto her lavender carpeted floor.

She looked at herself and sighed loudly. **"Damn…I got undressed during my sleep again…" **

She ran a hand through her red-brown, curly, long hair that was half-way in a bun and groaned softly.

She looks up at her white and blue flowered ceiling. She closes her light-blue orbed eyes, and then sighs once more.

That was just the beginning of her coloured Zen life.

'_Just who was that boy…?'_


	2. Chapter 1

_CLANK!_

…_what was that…?_

Anna turns over onto her left side.

_PLINK!_

…_ugh! ...so annoying…_

She pulls her blanket over her head.

_CLINK!_

Anna shoots her head up, realizing that she was not dreaming. She sniffs the air and makes a face.

'_Mum's cooking…already…?' _

She sniffs the air again, sleepily.

'_Smells like waffles and bacon…'_

She looks at her alarm clock and literally falls out of her bed.

"**11:33 A.M.!? What the-!"**

She throws her blanket to the side of her on her mattress and quickly fixes her bed. She fluffs her pillows and stacks them to the side of her bed on the wall. She picks up her pj's that she took off while sleeping, folded them, and put them at the end of her bed.

She ran over to her walk-in closet and opened it. She quickly finds an outfit composed of a white tank-top, a black, flowy flower printed skirt with a grey cardigan. She grabbed some underwear from her dresser and closed the closet door. She threw everything into her bed and opened her bedroom door. She walked out the door and –

"**Agh!"** she and the person she bumped into groaned. She blinked and looked at who she bumped into.

"**I…Alex!"** she gasped. **"H-hi?"**

He sighed and blushed softly. He closed his eyes and started to go back down the stairs he'd just come from. **"Won't you ever get out of that habit!?"** he exclaimed.

"**Huh? Habit?"** she said confused**, "What do you mean—"**she looked at herself and sighed in embarrassment. **"I'm sorry!"** She shouted and ran into the bathroom. She had forgotten she was only in her underwear while in her room.

Alex sighed and went into the kitchen. **"She's up and naked, mum."** He said, as he walked in. He took a waffle and a piece of bacon. He bit his waffle and looked at his mum.

"**Again? Geez, that child of mine!"** She exclaimed as she closed the top of the waffle machine. She looked at Alex and shook her head, **"Eat slower, would you?!"** She scolded him. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"**Mhm. Will do."** He said with his mouthful, not even taking in what she told him.

Anna sighs as she goes into the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror and purses her lips.

"**I look underweight…"** She says as pokes at her belly.

She takes her scrunchie out of her messy bun and shakes her head and let it fall unto her hips. She goes over to the shower and turns it on quickly. She strips out of her bra, size 38 D, and her woman boxers, size 7, and grabs and yellow-orange comb. As she waits for the water to warm, she combs through her long locks of hair.

'_Hghmmm… I should cut my hair someday…'_ She thinks to herself.

She looks at the clock on the bathroom door, **"11:42!? I have got to hurry up!"** She says and jumps into the shower. She washes her hair first with shampoo and conditioner, taking about five minutes since she washed it twice. Then she body washed her, rinsed off, combing through her hair once more, taking 3 more minutes before turning off the shower. She got out and realizes she dud bring in her towel and groans. She grabs her mother's towel and dabs her hair softly and pulls it into a professional ponytail. She brushes her teeth afterwards and outs some lotion on, She open the bathroom door and runs out—

"**Oomph!"** she groans. She blinks and sees she bumped into someone again.

"**An-naaa~!"** the person shouts, whining.

"**Nikki!? I'm sorry!"** she apologizes, does a little 360 turn around her and runs into her room, closing the door behind her.

"**Geez, that girl needs her own apartment! Running around naked from head to toe, what the bloody hell…."** Nicole mutters and shakes her head and jogs down the stairs and into the kitchen with her ipod in one hand. She grabs a waffle and bites into it. **"Morhningh Mugm!"** she greets with her mouthful. **"Morhningh bicgh broh!"**

Eva, their mother, turned around to face her. **"Ah! Good morning Nicole!"** she greets back, putting more waffle batter into the waffle making machine and closes it.

"**Morhningh lighl shisther."** Alex greets back, with his mouth full also.

"**Oh my god, you guys eat like you have no manners! Like I have not taught you!"** their mom exclaims angrily.

"**Sorry, mum."** They both chant together.

Eva rolls her eyes in disgust as Nicole and Alex shrug at each other.

Anna closes her bedroom door behind her and locks it. She goes over to her bed and quickly puts on her lingerie. She slides some knee high red and black plaid socks on also. Her white tank-top and flowy, black flower printed skirt go on afterward.

She walks over to her desk and grabs her cherry-mint flavoured lip gloss and dabs some on her lips. She puts her laptop into its purple plaid case and then grabs her purse with her keys and phone. She unlocks her bedroom door and opens it. She runs down the stairs quickly and into the kitchen.

"**Anna! You are finally up! What is the rush?"** her mother greets.

"**Good morning to you too, mum!"** Anna laughs, and grabs two waffles and a piece of bacon and puts them into a small carry-and-go container. **"I have a job interview at 12, remember mum? I told you last night I might sleep in, but you didn't wake me!"** Anna explains, getting a water bottle out of their mini fridge.

Alex laughs, spitting out his orange juice. **"You? A job? HAHAHA! You're killing me here, Anna! You'll get rejected. Right away! They won't even wait to think about it. No matter what the job is. You're too nice, whatsoever. Can't ever be mean to a person." **

Anna rolls her eyes.

"**ALEX!"** his mother exclaims, **"How rude are you!?"**

He shrugs, putting his hands up into the air. **"It's true!"**

"**Even so?!"** she says, frowning furiously.

Nicole stands up at the table and looks at Anna. **"I hope you get the job so you can go with me to concerts!"** she exclaims, grinning.

"**Not this again, Nikki!"** Anna groans. She shakes her head and walks into the living room to the front door. She grabs her black and white all-star converses. They were pretty old band raggedy but she never wanted new ones. She slipped into them and fixed them on her feet.

"**Okay, mum! I am leaving now! Make sure you get to work on time!" **She shouts and opens the door.

"**Alright, Anna. Make sure you sit up properly and speak with precision!"** she answers back.

Anna laughs. **"I'm not Alex!"** she responds and walks out the door, closing it behind her.

Nicole snickers. **"She said, 'I'm not Alex!' Ahah!"** She laughs, **"How hysterical!"** She gets up and starts doing the dishes.

"**Ha. Ha. Very funny, Nicole. One day you'll get your turn."** He spits out, and walks out of the kitchen, annoyed.

Anna pulls up to a café and parks her red Honda. She sighs and gets out of the car, taking her laptop and purse with her. She closes her car door and locks it. She goes over to the sidewalks and looks ahead at the street.

'_Since Starbucks seems to be crowded today, I couldn't even park over there...now I have to WALK and CROSS the street to get there.'_

She groaned. Sometime Anna was really lazy. As of today, there was her laziness.

She looks both ways before crossing the street and sees no cars coming yet so she starts crossing the street. At least ¾ there, her laptop case buckles suddenly breaks and crashes to the ground. She gasps loudly and bends down quickly so pick it up. Her being to paranoid, she to check and make sure it wasn't broken. She opened and, thank god, it wasn't.

Just as she started walking again, a truck went speeding down the street at full speed. Her being so oblivious to everything around her, still thinking about her laptop, she didn't notice the truck coming.

The guy in his truck beeped his horn for ten seconds and yelled, "Get out of the way!"

Then she finally snapped back to reality. She just stood there, not moving an inch. And 50 ton truck was going to hit her—

"**WATCH OUT!"** someone yelled and pushed her onto the sidewalk, making her things flings everywhere.

_**There was the beginning of her coloured Zen's life.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm really sorry about they way I'm updating. I'm really trying my hardest to get it up without my schoolwork getting in the way. I wish my parents would just move my computer into my room. I was kind of desperate today, trying to get it finished and all. –sigh- Didn't finish any home-work yet cause' of this story. lol_

_Anyway, I'm trying to get every chapter up on Monday. If not Monday, then Wednesday. And if not Wednesday, then Saturday is the least I can go to get it up. I hope you're really enjoying this story so far, loves! Please give me reviews whether you dislike it or like it! 3 _

_Thank you a bunch, loves!_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Anna** rubbed her bruised forehead as she opened her eyes slowly. She opened her eyes to find a boy, with a dark blue beanie with brown, curly hair sticking out of the front and the most gorgeous green pupiled eyes ever, on top of her. She blushes severely at her perverted thoughts of this.

"**Are you okay?"** the boy asks in his manly, sexy British voice.

She stutters, "**U-uh, y-yes—I mean n-no-Oh—I mean-oh-I-I don't know!"**

The boy covers his mouth and laughs. He gets off of her and sticks his hand out, offering to help her up.

She just stares obliviously at his hand for a few seconds while holding her hand to hear bruised forehead. Then she realized what he was doing and unequivocally took his hand.

He lifted her up by pulling her hand. He smiled softly while checking her out. He looked at her from shoes bottom to hair top, but mostly at her beautiful face. He thought she had the most fantastic looking brown orbed eyes that looked like they would shatter to pieces if ever cried from. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Anna blinked a few times, hoping there wasn't anything on her face from her breakfast. **"U-um…is there something wrong…sir?"** she asked politely.

He snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "**Uh, no. Everything's all right!"**

He looked at her forehead and frowned. **"Make sure you treat that bruise on you head! It takes away a percent of your beautiness~."** He said, smirking and winked at her.

She blushes softly. **"Oh, no! I-I am not that pretty…."** She stuttered, looking at the ground.

He lifted up her chin. **"Oh, yes. You. Are."** He said, seductively.

She blushed more and said stiffly,** "I-I-I have to go! I-I have a j-job interview so, I-um-um-I am late!"**

He smirked and nodded. He took out a piece of sticky-note paper from his jeans pocket as she thanked him for his help and turned around to leave. He wrote his name and phone number on it quickly and stuck it onto her laptop case. He smiled to himself, hoping he'd hear from her later on. He'd tell his friends about her and get them interested. He put on his shades and started walking the same one direction she was. He walked behind the café, Starbucks.

Anna rubbed her face and then her temples as she walked into Starbucks. After that fall, she took a hard head smash to the concrete sidewalk. Her head was pounding as if someone were playing drums with her brain.

She thought about that boy who had saved her from the truck hitting her. She blushed and shook her head wildly.

'_He just starts flirting with me…And he called me beautiful and pretty...W-what the bloody hell..!'_ She thought.

She sighed softly. **"Boy will be boys…"** she whispered to herself.

She walked into Starbucks from the entrance door and saw, like, over 9000 girls in there.

'_They schedule my job interview onto a day like this!? The bloody hell!_'

She walks up to the counter slowly as she looked at all the girls. They were all pretty young. Most of them looked 13-17 or so. She felt like the oldest there and sighed.

She looked over the counter to see if there were any cashiers around but she didn't see any. Not even one. She frowned slightly.

"**The café is open and no workers or working? How strange….what in the bloody hell….?"** She whispered to herself.

She set her laptop case and her purse on the counter and sat down on one of the red seated high-stools. She took another look at everyone chatting, screaming, singing, and being loud. She had no idea what was going on at all. She was just utterly confused.

She turned her head back around to her belongings and she noticed a note on her bag. She peeled it off of her case and read:

You have very beautiful eyes!

The name's Harry!

Call me! ;)

She blushed and smiled softly, giggling, shaking her head. She flipped it over and found his number on that side. She folded the note in half and stuck it in her purse, taking her 3rd look around at everything.

As soon as she turned her head back around, five boys came walking casually from the back of the store to behind the counter she was sitting at. All the girls in the store just started screaming and cheering.

Anna became seriously confused now.

_What was going on here? _

_Why were all these girls here? _

_Why weren't any workers here? _

She gasped.

_Did she accidentally mistake her interview for another day!?_

Anna quickly grabbed her purse and searched through it for her Galaxy S III. She turned it on and checked her calendar dates.

She groaned and sighed rubbing her temples. She had misread her calendar dates for two weeks later and now she was here for no reason at all.

As each of the boys walked in and sat on their chairs getting comfortable, she studied them all individually and closely.

The first boy had chocolate brown, short looking hair with his bangs somewhat swept to the left side of his forehead. He had blue eyes coloured eyes and wore a red and white t-shirt with some crème coloured jeans that were rolled up above his ankles. She could see no farther than that.

The second boy that sat next to him had brown-blondish, curly hair that was literally scattered all over his head. He had chocolate-brown eyes and he wore a plaid red and white button-up collar shirt with some regular baggy jeans.

The third one sitting next to him looked pretty familiar. She took a closer look at him. He had that same, brown curly hair and those gorgeous green eyes. But there was no blue beanie. She didn't remember what he was wearing, but this boy had a plain blue button-up collar shirt that was only halfway buttoned. A pair of shades was sticking out right where it wasn't buttoned. He also had crème coloured jeans but they weren't rolled up above the ankles like the other—HARRY! It was Harry! She couldn't believe it. What a coincidence it was.

Harry noticed her staring at him. He waved at her and then winked.

She blushed and looked onto the fourth boy next to Harry. He was being whispered to by Harry. He pointed to Anna and laughed. Anna made sure she DID NOT make ANY eye contact with them. It would be so embarrassing.

The boy had black, shiny hair that was brushed upwards on the front of his head. He also had chocolate-brown eyes but they were lighter than the second boys' eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a red and white varsity jacket over it and wore black baggy jeans. He also had pierced ears.

The last one boy had blonde hair crazily scattered all over his head with his bangs kind of swept upwards to the left side of his head. He had the most amazing light blue eyes she had ever seen that made Anna start fan-girling internally. And she didn't even know who this person was.

He wore a grey t-shirt with a plain blue hoodie over it and some raggedy jeans. He had his hoodie sleeves rolled up halfway his arms.

Anna just could NOT take her eyes off of him. He was just too handsome! After what felt like five minutes of her staring at him, she started to think he looked a bit familiar to her. Her head started to ache more than it already was so she decided to leave that matter alone. But she kept looking at him, admiring him.

The blonde headed boy noticed her staring at him and winked at her seductively. She shuddered in her seat blushing madly and turned away quickly wishing she had much better manners.

After the boys had got everyone to settle down, the blond boy started to play his guitar. It was a soft and sweet sound.

The boy with the brown-blondish curly hair and the chocolate-brown eyes brought his microphone to his lips and started to sing softly with that sexy British accent, his first lines.

"_Shut the door…turn the light off…  
I wanna be with you… I wanna feel your love…  
I wanna lay beside you… I cannot hide this even though I try…"_

His voice had a very sweet but sad melody to it. It made Anna want to just break down and start crying. She was going to leave. But after that first line, she couldn't even move her legs. He continued on as the blond boy played his guitar,

_"Heart beats harder… time escapes me…  
Trembling hands touch skin…! It makes this hardeerrr…!  
and the tears stream down my face…"  
_

Harry then took after him, continuing on with the singing. He sounded a **bit** desperate as he sung his lines.

"_If we could only have this life for one more day…  
If we could only turn back time…!"_

_Then they all, meaning the boys, started singing the chorus lines,_

"_You know I'll be your life, your voice.  
Your reason to be my love.  
My heart is breathing for this moment in time!  
I'll find the words to saaaaaayyy… before you leave me today."  
_

The blonde boy who was playing the guitar sang his lines next quickly after. His voice did not sound like the others. It was a **little** more special. Like….irish…?

_"Close the door… throw the key…  
Don't wanna be reminded… don't wanna be seen…  
Don't wanna be without you… my judgment's clouded like tonight's sky…"_

The boys hummed softly,_ "Oh…oh…ohhh…"  
_

The boy with the brown hair and his bangs swept to the left of his forehead took after that continuing the song. His voice was a **little** high-pitched, but Anna still loved it.

_"Hands are silent… voice is numb…  
Try to scream out my lungs…! It makes this hardeeerrrr…! _

_and the tears stream down my face…"  
_

Harry sung his lines again before the chorus began,

_"If we could only have this life for one more day…  
If we could only turn back tiiiiiiime!"  
_

_All of the boys sung again, but this time way louder. Then Anna realized it was just the fan-girls singing along with them._

_"You know I'll be your life, your voice.  
Your reason to be my love.  
My heart is breathing for this moment in time!  
I'll find the words to saaaaaayyy… before you leave me today."_

Just then, the boy with the black, shiny hair took over quickly singing his lines. It sounded a bit like a rap, but still in the same bitter-sweet melody.

"_Flashing lights in my mind! Going back to the time!  
Playing games in the street! Kicking balls with my feet!  
There's a numb in my toes standing close to the edge!  
There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed!  
As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it aaaaaaaallll!"  
_

After he finished, they all, meaning the boys, sung the chorus again, but twice before ending.

_"You know I'll be your life, your voice.  
Your reason to be my love.  
My heart is breathing for this moment in time!  
I'll find the words to saaaaaayyy… before you leave me today!_

You know I'll be your life, your voice!  
Your reason to beeee my love!  
My heart is breathing for thiiiiis moment in timmme!  
I'll find the words to saaaaaayyy… before you leave me todaaaayyy." 

As the song ended, the girls clapped their hands, screaming and cheering. The boys bowed and grinned at each other, hugging, high-fiving and all.

Half of an hour later passed by with them signing autographs and taking pictures. Anna decided she would leave now before anything else confusing started to happen. She was very glad to have recorded the song on her phone because she though the song was really beautiful and she loved it. She wondered what the name of the song was.

As she was half way out of the café door, the blonde boy spotted her. He elbowed Harry next to him and pointed to Anna.

"**Hazz! Hey, Haz! Hazza!"** he said, still elbowing him.

"**Whhaaaattt, Nialler?!**" he exclaimed, whining as he turned around to face him.

"**The girl right there, she's the one you were talking about? Right, Hazza?"**

The green eyed boy just smirked and raised his eyebrows seductively.

"**Ohhhhh…hehehe…So, I guess that's a yes?"** he asked and grinned in that sexy Irish-British voice of his.

All the girls who noticed just screamed loudly and took pictures.

**Oh, Anna. How the beginning of hr coloured Zen's life was still beginning.**


End file.
